


Amedot: Winter Snuggles

by ProfessorJupiter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorJupiter/pseuds/ProfessorJupiter
Summary: As Peridot stares down at the sleeping quartz in her lap, she once again starts to feel strange feelings for the purple gem. If only she had the courage to express herself to Amethyst. Luckily, she doesn't have to make the first move.





	Amedot: Winter Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, guys, I planned on publishing this on Christmas but then I got sidetracked so, yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

Snowflakes filled the night sky as large piles of snow covered the streets of Beach City. Shops and houses were lined with Christmas lights and surrounded by plastic snowmen, reindeer, and candy canes.

 

   And on the other side of Beach City's cliff, inside the wooden beach house built at the heart of the Temple, a certain green gem was blushing at her current situation.

 

   Peridot thanked her lucky stars that Steven was fast asleep; if he were to catch her like this, she'd never be able to live it down.

 

   Peridot sat in front of the fireplace wrapped in a blanket blushing as a familiar purple gem was snoring peacefully in her lap. Lately, Peridot was having trouble sleeping at night; so she asked Amethyst if she could keep her company. The small quartz happily agreed and now here she was resting peacefully with her face buried in the green gem's chest.

 

   Peridot sat there completely lovestruck as she gazed upon the sleeping quartz. To tell the truth, Peridot was glad to have a friend like Amethyst; she was always there for her when she needed emotional support. When they were working on the drill, Amethyst was the only gem that she could have personal conversations with; when she started feeling powerless without her Limb Enhancers, Amethyst gave her the motivation she needed to unlock her metal powers, and she and Steven were there to comfort her after she lost Lapis and the barn. And, if Peridot was being honest, she did find the purple quartz quite attractive.

 

   After a while, Peridot started developing feelings for the purple gem that went beyond friendship; feelings that she couldn't explain. After a while, the more time she spent with Amethyst the more these feelings seemed to grow; until one day, a realization hit her.

 

    _"Is this the feeling that Garnet calls love?"_ Peridot thought.

 

   Staring back down at the purple gem, Peridot's attention fell upon the quartzes long, fluffy hair. Unable to contain herself any longer, Peridot extended her arm and gently ran her fingers through Amethyst's luxurious mane. Peridot hummed in delight as she felt the softness of Amethyst's hair and she wanted this moment to last forever as she continued to stroke the quartzes soft hair.

 

   After a long hour of stroking Amethyst's mane, a soft purring sound emanated from the small quartz. This caused the green gem to freeze up.

 

    _"Oh, my stars, that was the most adorable sound I ever heard,"_ Peridot though, blushing.

 

   "Hey, why'd you stop? I was enjoying it," Amethyst said with a satisfied smile.

 

   "OH, MY STARS!!!" shouted Peridot, shocked. "Amethyst, I am so sorry, I didn't know what came over me."

 

   "Peri, relax," Amethyst said putting a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. "I'm not mad."

 

   The moment they made eye contact, Peridot was completely mesmerized the by Amethyst's beautiful violet eyes. Amethyst simply giggled at Peridot's flustered expression, a sound that completely allured the green gem. Once Amethyst's laughter died down, she gazed lovingly into the green gem's eyes.

 

   "Peri, there's something I wanna give you; think of it as an early Christmas present," Amethyst said, smiling.

 

   "What is it?" Peridot asked. Her question was answered when Amethyst brought her hands to her face, cupping her burning cheeks. "A-Amethyst what are you-"

 

   Peridot was cut off by Amethyst pressing her lips against hers. Peridot's eyes widened and she let out a surprised squeaked as she wasn't expecting the kiss. The green gem just sat there completely shocked as Amethyst's soft, warm lips moved against hers, sending a spark through her whole entire body. Peridot couldn't process a single thought as her mind was completely fried by the kiss.

 

   She hesitated for a while until finally, she closed her eyes and placed one arm around Amethyst's waist and another one into her long hair and she returned the kiss with equal passion, earning a satisfied moan from Amethyst. The small quartz responded by deepening the kiss and pressing even harder against Peridot's lips, causing the green gem to let out an adorable noise.

 

   The kiss lasted for another minute or two before they pulled back from each other. Peridot was completely in a daze from Amethyst's kiss and her mind felt completely numb; the green gem absent-mindedly brought her fingers to her lips and then she uttered, "Wow."

 

   "'I'm glad you liked it," Amethyst said, smirking.

 

   Gathering up her courage, Peridot nervously spoke, "Amethyst, I don't know how to say this but when I'm around you I get these weird feelings and all I want to do is be close to you and protect you and keep you out of harm's way and if I'm being honest, I also think you're very attractive. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is; I love you."

 

   Amethyst's cheeks turned a darker shade of purple as she sat there in complete awe. After processing everything Peridot said, Amethyst smiled and lightly kissed the green gem's cheek, causing her to blush. "I love you too, Peridot."

 

   Peridot smiled happily at Amethyst's confession as she wrapped the blanket around both of them. Amethyst rests her head against Peridot's shoulder as she went back sleep and as she started snoring softly, her new girlfriend stared down at her smiling.

   

   "*Sigh* She's so cute when she's asleep," Peridot said planting a kiss on Amethyst's cheek, putting a smile on the quartzes face. "Goodnight, Amethyst."

 

   The green gem, once again, started stroking the sleeping quartzes long, soft mane as the two sat there in the warmth of the fireplace feeling completely comfortable in each other's arms.


End file.
